For several years, tax preparation software used by income tax preparation services such as H&R Block® has had a taxpayer advice feature. Upon completion of a taxpayer's tax return, the taxpayer is provided with recommendations and financial advice related to the tax return. For example, the taxpayer may be provided with a recommendation related to saving money on a home mortgage. In current methods for providing financial advice to taxpayers, however, recommendations and financial advice statements are prioritized in one way for all users, and in some instances, may not be applicable to the taxpayer's current situation. Because the tax information is used to trigger the recommendations, events occurring after the tax year are not always included in the analysis and qualifications for the specific recommendations and advice. In some instances, recommendations or statements that are likely to result in financial benefits to the taxpayer are not emphasized over recommendations or statements that are less likely to result in financial benefits. In other instances, recommendations or statements that would benefit the taxpayer are not provided at all. Therefore, there is a need for tax preparation software that generates a personalized tax advice document based on a taxpayer's tax return data.